Gone
by xoulblade
Summary: UPDATED! THE TRUE CHAPTER 6...They were gone, all the adults, dead. Four sisters fall into Middle Earth....their adventure officially begins.
1. Sisters Stick Together

Disclaimer: I don't own The Tribe, nor LOTR. But the sisters are mine.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~Gone~  
  
By Xoulblade  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Part 1 ~USA~  
  
They were gone, all of them. Just gone..... The adults of the world, dead from a virus. Just the children were   
  
left alive. On the eastern seaboard, four girls watched the sunrise over the Atlantic. One of the girls stepped   
  
forward, closer to the waterline. The wind blew her hair around her face. That is Kat short for Kathleen, shes   
  
the eldest, age 17. Elizabeth and Amethyst, (Beth and Amee) are twins at the age of 16, Nichole, the baby of   
  
the family is age 14.   
  
Their father was a Navy Seal and their mother was a homemaker. All the kids were trained by their father in the  
  
Martial Arts and the art of survival in the wild. But it was their sister Kat, that enjoyed it. In her spare time Kat   
  
would take Martial Arts and she   
  
didn't take just on class. She took all forms of Martial Arts.  
  
Their mother, on the other hand, tried to get her daughters to act like girls. She took them to music lesson, or   
  
Girl Scout, and despite the results, she was proud of her girls.  
  
"Something is calling for us -- "  
  
"What or whom is, Kat?" Beth interrupted.   
  
"-- across the sea" Kat finished, as if not hearing Beth's question. Sighing, just slightly annoyed at her sister's interruption,   
  
she shook her head. "I don't know Beth but something powerful is calling from that direction." and Kat pointed out to sea.  
  
Beth looked at her sister in astonishment and looked at the direction her sister's finger was pointing. "That way? Are you   
  
sure sis?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
The other two siblings joined them. "We are going there, aren't we?"  
  
Kat turned towards her two younger sisters. "Yes we are."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"I just feel like we should I know this may sound funny, but I feel like something or someone is waiting for us out there."   
  
and Kat motioned towards the eastern horizon.  
  
The three younger sisters looked at each other. Their older sister had always been strange like that, and maybe it was because  
  
their father trained her and because of her love for the Martial Arts. It didn't matter and as usual they followed their sister   
  
not because she was the eldest, but because for the past year after their parents died of the same deadly virus afflicting all   
  
the adults of the world she had taken care of them. They had been alone, and it had been Kat that kept the sisters together.  
  
Unfortunately the rest of the kids left in the small town went crazy. It had been Kat that pulled them through the rough times   
  
with her survival skills taught by their father.  
  
Pulling her younger sisters in her arms they indulged in a group hug. Kat walked up to the boat, which had a motor and sail,   
  
and checked everything over, just in case. She made a check list of the supplies that they would need for their trip (water, food,   
  
clothes, and extra gas). Each girl had their own backpack, with their special possessions tucked away safely inside. For Kat it was  
  
a special gift from her father when he had a mission in Japan. He had brought home a beautiful katana with an ivory handle carved   
  
with dragons.   
  
She placed most of their weapons in a safe place whithin easy to reach. Then put extra food and water in a spare dufflebag, just in   
  
case something bad happened.  
  
Kat sighed softly now that she had finished. 'Now I feel somewhat better.' Fearing that her sisters heard that soft sigh, she looked   
  
around the dock, but no siblings where in sight. She didn't want to tell them she was scared, more scared than anything to risk it   
  
all on just a whim, on a feeling that something was calling 'her'. Even though her father trained them in land and sea survival, her   
  
greatest fear was the water. She was absolutely petrified of it. But despite that she didn't want to fail herself or her sisters.  
  
There was nothing left, in this small town by the sea ever since all the adults contracted that virus...... They had all died, leaving   
  
the kids alone. So the girls had no choice but to leave since the whole town was going insane.......  
  
After everything was all set, they were ready to shove off. The girls knew they had along trip ahead of them, and they agreed on   
  
using the sails for the first part of their journey. They all went aboard and started their journey  
  
As the hours passed by, Kat's grip on the wheel tightened until her knuckles turned white. Amee was sitting a little in front of her   
  
big sister, and turned to ask her a question when she noticed her whitened knuckles. Looking up into Kat's eyes, which were hard   
  
and steely, she asked, "Are you alright Kat??"  
  
Startled Kat turned towards her sister. "I'm just nervous, Amee."  
  
She rose one eyebrow at her sister. "Yes, I know. But what else is bothering you? Is it that weird feeling or is it something else?"  
  
Sighing, Kat knew her sister had a keen insight. She couldn't hide anything from her. "Yes, it's driving me CRAZY."  
  
Beth and Niki, who were playing a game on the deck as they glided across the Atlantic, looked up at their sisters cry. Amee placed  
  
a hand over Kat's. "It will be okay sis, just relax."  
  
Kat looked at her from the corner of her eye. 'Where was I when my little sister grew up so fast?' Sighing, Kat knew that her sister   
  
was right and layed her other hand over her sisters. "Alright Amee, I'll be okay."  
  
Seeing her older sister smile, Amee smiled back. 'It's been too long since I have seen Kat smile like that.' she thought. 'Way too long!'  
  
Turning back to the eastern horizon, Kat stared ahead.   
  
'Whom or whatever you are, we are coming.' Kat had been feeling weird all day like something was going to happen to them. It was   
  
so familar to her, that thing that was far out of reach until now. Like it was part of her, calling her forward like a missing piece of her   
  
soul. She shook her head.   
  
'No that's crazy! I'm just imagning it!'  
  
* *   
  
* *  
  
The storm hit without warning, causing the boat to sway dangerously.   
  
"BETH, GET THE SAILS DOWN!" Kat yelled over the high winds. Then she locked the wheel into place and ran to help her   
  
sisters. Rain and seawater drenched them as they worked hard to bring the sails down. As her sisters went below, Kat stayed   
  
on deck at the wheel and stared off into the distance. Through the high winds, waves, and the rain which she strangely couldn't   
  
feel anymore. She felt numb all over.  
  
It was then when she saw it, just sitting on the horizon, and they were heading right for it. It was a black hole that seemed to be   
  
sucking the storm and everything around it in. "Oh, SHIT!" Kat ran down below, yelling for her sisters. Three pairs of eyes   
  
widened at their sister's entrance.   
  
"Grab the dufflebag and your backpacks. Get up on deck!" Before climbing back up, she grabbed her backpack and then went   
  
back into the storm again.  
  
They all looked at each other, stalling just for a second before springing into action. They knew better than not listen to their   
  
older sister. Getting their stuff, the youngest sister ran to join the oldest on deck. Their sister was staring off into the distance.   
  
"What is it? What's wrong sis?" Amee asked, terrified that their sibling, their rock, had finally went off the deep end. Kat pointed   
  
towards the hole that was getting bigger by the minute. "We are going in, I tried to steer away but it was impossible."  
  
Within a heartbeat the boat was on the bounderies of the hole. They stood on the deck with their backpacks on and holding   
  
each other tightly, waiting for the inevitable. And in the next couple of seconds the girls were gone, leaving their boat all alone   
  
on the stormy sea.  
  
It was like a wind tunnel, pitch black inside. They were screaming, dropping downwards, falling forever downward......   
  
Then nothing, all of them were out cold. 


	2. Stupid Ogre!

~Gone~  
  
Part II   
  
Kat's POV  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The first thing I felt was pain.   
  
My aching body was all I felt as I slowly came to my senses. The first thing I heard was birds, and I could smell   
  
a forest just like after the rain.   
  
'Birds? Forest?' I thought through my splitting headache. I opened my eyes to bright sunlight and I moaned as I   
  
managed to get on all fours. I dug my fingers into the dirt as the dizziness hit me full force. I took deep breaths   
  
until it slowly faded.  
  
I finally looked around and breathed easier noticing my sisters were around me. 'No worries there.' I signed with   
  
relief. Looking around, I saw that we were in a clearing surrounded by woods that were scarily dark. I couldn't see   
  
anything, not even light.  
  
I went to each of my sisters, but none of them were hurt, thank God. My attention went back to the woods   
  
surrounding us. I didn't want to go in there just yet. The darkness of the forest didn't look very inviting to me.   
  
My eyes didn't stray from the forest. I felt that something was in there waiting for us to make a move into the dark foliage.   
  
"KAT!"  
  
I jumped, startled by the sound of their voices. They sound very irrated with me, like our mom had when our chores   
  
weren't done before we had any fun. That memory brought unexpected tears to gather and gently fall down my cheeks.   
  
I wiped them away impatiently and thought, 'There was no time for that,'   
  
"Yes, I'm here" I whispered.  
  
"What's wrong sis?" Niki asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"Nothing midget. I'm ok." I said, somewhat distracted. Which was a good thing, 'cause my baby sister stuck her tongue   
  
out at me, and she ran for the treeline. The dark, cool look of the forest was beckoning to her.   
  
"NIKI GET BACK HERE!!"   
  
I saw her out of the corner of my eye, and I had panicked and screamed at her. My sister turned and I saw the hurt in her   
  
brown eyes. My other siblings were just as shocked as I was at my yelling at our baby sister. I don't get mad that often,   
  
so it's shocking when I do.  
  
I sighed. "I'm sorry Niki, I shouldn't have yelled at you. The woods just don't look safe, so wait until we all check it out,   
  
okay? Just wait for us to be with you."  
  
Niki nodded. She never seen her sister looked so stressed before, even after their parents death.  
  
After awhile I slowly started to relax, but I couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. I shivered despite the warm weather.   
  
To keep my mind and hands busy, my sisters and I set up camp.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
High in the trees several figures watched the girls. The rest of them were on the ground waiting for orders....... Giving the   
  
signal the figures on silent feet ran up towards the unsuspecting maidens. The leader of the group stalked towards the one  
  
girl that looked to be the eldest and seemed to be the leader.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I didn't hear anything, but felt something prick me on the shoulder. I thought it was a bug, so I brushed at it without thinking.   
  
It was a little bit bigger that I thought, and it was heavy and sharp. I gulped and looked at my sisters who were too busy   
  
with getting the camp together to pay any attention to me. I slowly turned around, and there was an arrow being pointed at   
  
my heart by the most gorgeous being I have ever seen. He had silvery blonde hair that was braided away from his face,   
  
showing his pointed ears --   
  
'Wait a minute. Pointed ears?'  
  
I looked up past the arrow, that was now pointing right at my forehead, and into his grey eyes. He was taller than I, and broad   
  
shouldered. He would have been shockingly handsome if he could only lose that scowl on his face. I was shell-shocked, to   
  
say the least, and I had no idea what to say. I didn't dare open my mouth to speak because I knew I would stutter. The one   
  
flaw that I had and hated more than anything (I get this way with any guy that I come across with) was I couldn't talk to a   
  
cute guy to save my life, all but for my dad and several male relatives.  
  
But enough of that. I reached behind me and tapped my nearest sister. "What?" Good Lord, it was Beth.   
  
I hissed over my shoulder, "Beth I would turn around if I were you!"  
  
Oh, she did alright, and screamed, causing panic in the younger sister ranks. I couldn't really talk with that arrow in my face,   
  
let alone calm my baby sisters down. So I glared at the being that was holding me within his sights. Giving a silent command to  
  
the others around him, they lowered their weapons. Over the screams of my sisters I yelled, "ALRIGHT GIRLS THAT'S ENOUGH!"   
  
I looked back at the beings behind us that were flinching and covering their ears. All but the one that held me at   
  
arrow point.  
  
At my yell my sisters stopped screaming and looked at me. Amee and Niki were crying, and Beth was just looking at me,   
  
probably expecting me to grab my sword and whirl around and start kicking some ass. Which definitely wasn't going to   
  
happen any time soon. Taking a deep breath I turned around and asked, "Who and what are you?" But it didn't come   
  
out like that. I tripped over my words, and it came out like this: "Woh dan waht era ouy??"  
  
I clamped my hand down on my mouth, and clenched my teeth. 'Curse my stupid tongue!' I looked up into sympathic   
  
grey eyes. I HATED pity from anyone! I growled at him and then hissed out, "Who and WHAT are you?"  
  
Beth decided to get into the act. "Kat? Why can't you just draw your sword and kick major butt!"  
  
I turned to her, stunned. "In case you haven't noticed, sister dear, we are in fact out-numbered. Do you actually think I   
  
could take on these beings, one on one, do ya?"  
  
She nodded. I could have slapped her on the forehead. Grabbing her arm and pulled her closer to me, I harshly   
  
whispered, "Beth, do you know what they are?" She shook her head. "THEY, are Elves sis. They are known for   
  
their fleet feet, keen eyesight, and excellent hearing. And if I'm not mistaken they can hear every word that we are   
  
speaking right now!"  
  
We both turned to face the elves, that looked innocent enough, but I knew better. I looked at the one that held me   
  
at 'arrow' point. His icy glare pierced through my own brown ones.  
  
"Why are four daughters of men trespassing into the land of the Golden Woods?" His baritone voice sent shivers   
  
through my spine. How could this cold elf have such a deep musical voice? But I had no time to ponder that thought   
  
before a sudden shout erupted from the now irrate elf.   
  
"Ok ok! We, my sisters and I, have no idea how we came to be here."  
  
"You lie. Only the Nine is allowed to step foot in these woods. You are spies!"  
  
I looked at each of my sisters. 'Talk about jumping the gun, just a bit.' I spoke slowly, as if talking to a child,"Look Elf.....  
  
WE HAVE NO IDEA HOW WE GOT HERE!"  
  
We were practically nose to nose, and I wasn't about to back down from this fight! This arrogant Elf was actually snarling  
  
in my face, so I snarled right back at him.  
  
I was then I heard it, a voice in my head, or our heads for that matter for the elf stopped snarling at me and stood up   
  
straight, listening, **Peace, children. I can 'hear' you from here. Now Haldir, bring the children, for they need food and rest.   
  
They have had a horrible ordeal, and they need to be at peace. Bring them, my MarchWarden.**  
  
Grumbling 'Haldir' motioned for us to follow. Grabbing our gear, we followed the Elves. Silently I stared at the back o  
  
f the Elf called Haldir. As I thought before, he was gorgeous with his long blonde hair braided back out of his face.   
  
He would have been simply irresistable if he lost that scowl. A soft laugh echoed in my head. **That he is child,   
  
but under that scowl is an elf wanting to be loved....** The voice broke off and I stopped right in my tracks. I was stunned.   
  
'This voice was playing matchmaker?'  
  
With my sudden stop my sisters crashed into my back, making me stumble right into the back of Haldir. Which   
  
with his flawless reflexes I crashed into his chest instead. Flushing I looked up into his face, to apologize for running into  
  
him, but our eyes met with a more intense look than earlier.  
  
Our attention was broken when I heard my sisters snicking behind me. "Shame shame Kat!" Then Amee, Beth, and Niki   
  
were making kissing noises. I normally ignored them but I could feel the heat rushing up my face and I blushed a deep red.   
  
I growled, "It was an ACCIDENT!" I made a move towards them, when an arm wrapped around my waist and I was hauled   
  
over a broad shoulder and carried. Furious didn't even begin to describe me at that moment! I pounded on Haldir's back   
  
shouting, "Put me down! Dammit, just put me down right now!"  
  
I fought until I was exhausted, or actually I stopped struggling when, Haldir smacked me on the bottom. No, I didn't dare   
  
move. I glared at my sisters who dared walk behind me, smirking. 'Oooohh! They are in a WORLD of hurt when I get   
  
down.' I thought, happily coming up with ways to torture my siblings.  
  
The younger siblings glanced at each other. The look that their sister gave to them was a VERY familar look that meant   
  
they were in for a world of hurt later.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
R/R Please!!! 


	3. When Manners Go out the Window

Disclaimer: The usual, I'm not the proud owner of LOTR (even though I wouldn't mind owning Haldir). Anyway, I don't...... I'm just borrowing. ^_~  
  
A/N: Sister insight.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~Gone~  
  
By Xoulblade  
  
I was bored, completely bored. I rested my cheek in my palm, and my elbow dug into Haldir's back (which I took great pleasure from). I sighed, blowing my bangs out of my face. I could sense my younger sisters watching me warily, and I chuckled to myself. 'Maybe not today and maybe not tomorrow, but someday...' I left the thought wide open for enjoyment.  
  
Beth whispered to her twin, "I don't like that look Amee." Amee nodded, keeping an eye on her older sister.  
  
A few minutes rolled by when the pain in my stomach became unbearable. Haldir had ignored all my threats and even my pleads to let me down, but noooo the arrogant elf just wouldn't listen! Jerk.............Jack-ass. Oooh better word. But that  
  
name-calling wasn't helping my pain, so placing my hands against his back, I pushed up to look around to find anything to help me escape this, this................. I can't even think of any more words to call him!  
  
Twisting my body around I spotted a low hanging branch coming into view. 'Alright!' An evil plan was forming. My eyes sparkled with glee as the branch got closer and closer. With my upper torso strength, I could easily grab the limb and escape!  
  
But before I could even stretched out to grab it a cold, deep voice broke through my concentration. "Don't even think about it, child." I couldn't think of one thing to say in my defense and sputtered. 'Stupid elves and their oh so neat sense of, of damn I couldn't even curse him in my own head!'  
  
It's hard to cross your arms and sulk properly when you're over someone's shoulder. I went back to that palm against cheek, and digging my elbow into his back. I thought, 'Maybe that wasn't such a good idea anyway. But Lord that elf is enjoying   
  
himself way too much. He seems to know exactly how to irritate me.'  
  
I yawned widely and my ears popped and my jaw cracked (ouch). My eyelids started to slowly lower. 'I didn't realize how tired I was, until now.' Shifting slightly so I could get as comfortable as possible, I closed my eyes. I smiled before I drifted of into dreamland. I could fall asleep anywhere, under any condition.  
  
()_() It was dark. Confused, I looked around. 'Wasn't it light just a few moments ago?' All I could see were torches lighting up the darkness. This scene looked familar, for I had seen this in history books. It looks like a battlement of a castle or a keep and I was standing on a battlement, looking over into darkness. It started raining to rain, but I was not getting wet or feel the cold.  
  
A chill ran down my spine, as if someone walked over my grave. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. It was a beginning of a battle, and not a 100 yards away from the Keep was an ocean of creatures as far as my eye could see. I looked around through the falling rain and saw not even 300 men. This was like watching the Battle of the Alamo unfolding before my eyes. But then I realized that the men of the Alamo didn't have Elves alongside of them. It was then I recognized one of the Elves. It was Haldir, and to say the least I was shocked.  
  
Why was he here?  
  
I thought he hated our kind. Well, hate was a strong word, mistrusted was more like it. I think Haldir hated those creatures more than mankind.  
  
Men and Elves, standing side by side, ready to fight to the end. But one Elf stood out. He was standing a little ways from Haldir, and I was unfamilar with him.This elf caught my attention, and no, it wasn't because he was the most gorgeous being I had ever seen. Well, besides Haldir that is. This elf seemed different to me, more compassionate to others that are not his kind. He was the polar opposite of Haldir, not in looks but in emotions and attitude. He was handsome in his own right. Tall and lean, with long blonde hair that flowed to his tapered waist and braided away from his face (must be a warrior thing). He was a couple of inches shorter than the March-warden. But his eyes, they were the most intense, brightest blue eyes I have ever seen.  
  
There was a shorter being beside this strange elf. Okay, way shorter, since his helmet was just peeking over the battlement. I leaned over to get a better view of this short being, though with the darkness and what little light there was, I could only see a bushy beard and a husky, short build. I could swear that this one was a dwarf and I looked around expecting to see six more of them.  
  
The two enemies clashed violently, but battle became a blur to me until a shout rang down from the Keep.   
  
"Aragon, fall back to the Keep! Get your men out of there!"   
  
The ruggedly handsome looking man shouted to the Elves around him. Glancing above him he saw that Haldir didn't hear the call, and shouted up at him. Haldir gave a slight nod and shouted to his men. I watched in horror as he was left alone and a black creature struck him, hitting him in the arm. I could see his eyes widen in shock. I gasped as he was struck again, this time from behind. I had tried to scream a warning, but my voice seemed frozen and not even a squeak came out.  
  
Time slowed down as icy tears ran down my face. That jerk, that pain in my ass, died. His eyes turned vacant as he fell backwards into the arms of the man called Aragorn. I felt so helpless, and let out a silent scream of the pain. 'Why him? Why?' I screamed over and over.  
  
Then I heard it a voice cutting through my tears. **Child, awake. You are scaring your sisters and my March-warden...**()_()  
  
I gasped awake, looking around frantically, not realizing that I was not on Haldir's back. I was on the ground, but I didn't even notice my sisters worried looks, or the others that were there. Al I saw was Haldir, and out caring for the consequences of my 'rash' action, I leaped at him and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, crying into his chest  
  
A familar soft voice spoke into his head, **Comfort her Haldir, and bring her to me. Her dream gave her much pain.**   
  
*Yes milady.* And with that, Haldir picked her up and carried Kat the rest of the way to Caras Galadhon.  
  
My concerned sisters gathered around Haldir and whispered to me in soft voices, "Sis are you ok? You started crying and screaming, yelling Haldir's name...." As my sisters babbled on, I felt my face turn hot, 'God I was blushing AGAIN!' I was mortified. I had never felt so embarrassed about my actions, and then I had to go and end up in Haldir's strong arms.   
  
Without thought to my safety, I leaped out of Haldir's arms and onto the ground. My feet, (curse them) were asleep and they tingled (horribly). I almost fell to the ground when strong hands grabbed me (none too gently) around my upper arms, pulling me to my unsteady feet..  
  
"You are a stubborn child."  
  
I glared up at him. "At least I'm not a jackass, Hally!" 'Ohhh, my sarcasm is back in full force. And strangely enough this Elf brings it out.'  
  
He growled while I smirked and chuckled under my breath. 'Got his goat! Got him, got him.' I sang in my head. I glanced at him at the corner of my eye. He was glaring at me, and he hissed through clenched teeth, "What was that chuckle for?"  
  
I tried to look innocent, but it's hard to do with a evil smirk. "Nothin' Hally."  
  
"DO NOT CALL ME, HALLY!"  
  
I cringed as his voice echoed through the trees. I glanced over at my sisters, who shook their heads at me. They had never seen their big, responsible sister act this way to anyone. I agreed with their unspoken thoughts. I *had* never acted this way. At all. This attitude was very uncharacteristic of me.   
  
I peeked over at the startled faces of Haldir's fellow border guards. They were shocked, to say the least, at Haldir's complete loss of control.  
  
His grip on my arm didn't ease as he dragged me along behind him. I could practially see the steam coming out of his pointy ears. I had to jog to prevent being dragged across the ground behind him, so by the time we reached the stairs I was exhausted.  
  
What happened after me being dragged, it was a blur. I couldn't even see straight, until I was standing in front of the most beautiful Elven woman in the world..........strangly enough we were standing in our birth order...................................  
  
AHHHH CLIFFIE!!! Sorry everyone for that *cringes* but I'll get the next chapter as soon as I'm able!!  
  
Thanks for ALL the wonderful reviews ^_~ 


	4. Galadriel

~Gone~  
  
By Xoulblade  
  
Part 3 ~Galadriel  
  
All my sarcasm disappeared as I saw the Lady, glowing as she approached us.  
  
I think my jaw dropped to the floor and I have forgotten how to breathe,  
  
funny how that works. That voice whispered in my mind, 'Breathe child.'  
  
I obeyed, my eyes focused on the elven woman, smiling down at me, her eyes  
  
sparkled, like star sapphires. **What did you dream child, that caused so much  
  
pain in your eyes?**  
  
Sudden tears slipped down my cheek unchecked, as I answered the Lady, choaking  
  
on my thoughts, **I saw a fortress in a ravine, bearing down on it was an army, as  
  
far as the eye could see.** I looked at Haldir, **There were elves there, helping the humans   
  
within the fortress. He was there, my Lady, he was there helping them.**  
  
I paused, scared to tell her what happened to her March-Warden, then a soft reasuring voice  
  
said, **Child, tell me, even if its bad, I need to know.**  
  
Gulping I went on, **A voice yelled down from the battlements, Telling this Aragorn to get up to the Keep,  
  
Aragorn shouts to all around him, he looks up seeing the elves still on the wall, they didn't hear the call,   
  
shouts out to Haldir, who nodds. Haldir protected the backs of his men as they ran to the safety of the Keep.  
  
He was struck in the arm, then in the back. Aragorn caught him as he fell, his eyes were vacant.  
  
I saw him die!! He was dead..............** With that last thought I collasped on my hands and knees  
  
my tears falling in tiny rivers, splashing onto the floor.  
  
How long I was there crying I did not know, until a soft finger slid under my chin, with gentle force  
  
I looked into her eyes, that held wisdom and understanding. "Child, why do you feel so much pain  
  
for a stranger you just met?"  
  
'Thats what I wanted to know, why do I care, for a jackass like him?' I thought my sarcasm coming back.  
  
'(1) Hes WAY to old for me, (2)Hes such a JERK! (3)........., damn couldn't think of a good one for  
  
number 3!'  
  
"I don't know my Lady."  
  
"All of you have," she gestured to include my sisters, "seen so much pain, in your young lives. Rest  
  
here young ones, relieve your minds of your sorrows. Go with Haldir, children."  
  
As we followed him, I looked back, the Lady gave me a small smile, **Open his heart child, for it has  
  
been frozen for too long, now. Open it and all the joys shall be yours.**  
  
I shuttered at that, looking back, catching 'his' icy grey eyes, Haldir was glaring at me, I snarled as I   
  
walked passed him, 'Easier said than done. The only thing that will melt that hunk of glacier would be  
  
time.......lots of time.'  
  
**Time he does not have, child**  
  
'Damn.' I cringed.  
  
Walking down the kalzillions of stairs, we finally came to the bottom. Tents has been   
  
sent up, for us? Who knows.   
  
Gesturing to the tents, Haldir whirled around and vanished around a corner, my sisters and I looked  
  
at eachother, "Who spit into his bean curd?" I thought out of the blue, not realizing I spoke outloud.  
  
  
  
"Okay someone has been watching, 'Mulan' way to many times." Beth said with a hint of laughter in her voice.  
  
I turned to my younger sibling, raising one eyebrow.   
  
She immediately shut up.  
  
Our stuff was alright there, I walked around the tent and in a corner was neatly folded bedcovers.  
  
So Niki being the perfectionist in the family, besides our mom, made the beds, I grimaced as she  
  
neatly folded the covers into place.   
  
I rolled my eyes to the heavens, 'God give me strength.'   
  
(note) In cause everyone was wondering, this is RIGHT before the fellowship comes to Lothlorien.  
  
I know Lady Galadriel has the sight, but not all things are reveiled to her  
  
Im already writing the next chapter............so R/R please!! 


	5. Monkey Suit

Disclaimer: I have no claim to Lord of the Rings book, that honor belongs to J.R.R Tolkien  
  
~Gone~  
  
By Xoulblade  
  
Chapter 5   
  
When I woke up the next morning, it was still dark outside the our tent, taking a peek a my  
  
sisters, they were still asleep. I slept like a baby last night, with no dreams to haunt me.  
  
Getting up, I stretched, putting my clothes on, I slipped out of the tent, holding my sneakers.  
  
Sitting down on the grass, outside the tent, I put on them on.  
  
The sun was coming up, I ran to see it, oblivious to anything that was in my way. Coming to the top  
  
of the hill. I stood in awe at the colors that lighted the morning sky.   
  
"Beautiful is it not?"  
  
My heart did flip flops, at the unfamilar tenor voice coming from beside me, startled I turned to looked up  
  
into the most intense blue eyes I have ever seen. God, this one was as gorgeous as Haldir, he was the same  
  
height as Haldir, with long blonde hair, braided back from his face. Gulping down the panic, I just nodded, 'Great another handsome elf standing beside me and I can't even speak right!!'  
  
"My Lady?"  
  
"Yes." I croaked out.  
  
His eyes showed his concern, "Are you well my Lady?"  
  
I closed my eyes for a moment, concentrating, 'I can do this.' I said over and over in my head.  
  
Opening them I looked up into the stranger's eyes, "I am sorry sir...Yes the sunrise is very beautiful."  
  
Inside I was jumping for joy, 'YEAH! I did it! I talked to a cute guy without messing up!!'  
  
But as I was congratulating myself, I missed the sparkle in the stranger's light up with interest as he watched me.  
  
As the colors of the rising sun faded, we stood there in comfortable silence, I studied him. He looked so   
  
familar, as I looked him over, it hit me. I did see him before!! He was in my dream!!  
  
He turned, "I am Legolas, my Lady." Taking my hand and kissing the back of my hand. Heat rushed up  
  
into my face for a second there I forgotten how to speak, his lips on my hand were soft, the electricity  
  
ran up my arm, making me tingle all over.  
  
"I am Kathleen, kind sir. You can call me Kat." 'God I felt like I was in a Shakespearian play, I felt   
  
ridiculous.'  
  
But his eyes met mine, he smiled.   
  
I felt suddenly shy, "Ur.....excuse me, sir. But I have to go." Turning away from him, I took off at a run.  
  
Shaking my head, 'Curse my shyness, I was just FINE a few minutes ago.' I left the startled elf behind as  
  
I ran back to my tent. My sisters were gone, but their beds were neatly made (thanks to Niki)  
  
'Great, just great. This place was huge and my sisters has disappeared!!' Before I could take a step, I heard  
  
laughter, familar laughter. I sighed in relief, 'They were alright...BUT they were in SO much trouble!!'  
  
I followed their laughter into a clearing, my sisters were kicking a ball back and forth. I sighed, Beth  
  
and Amee were soccer freaks, they had played in a summer league, since they were old enough to  
  
join, which was the age of five.   
  
"HEY SIS!" It was Beth that yelled, "Come on we are going to play!"  
  
'Oye vhay' I rolled my eyes, "Let me guess Niki and I, against Amee and you, right?"  
  
The twins looked sheepish, "Yes." They said in unison.  
  
I rolled my eyes, "And how fair is that?!" Niki has only played it, what? Four years??" I looked at my  
  
baby sister, she nodded. "I only played soccer for only five years..." I paused, "But between the both  
  
of you, how many years of expience have you to had?"  
  
Beth and Amee looked at the ground, I cursed under my breath, 'This was their escape, their release  
  
from the grief, of losing mom and dad. Each one of us had one, Niki it was gymnatics, for me it was  
  
Martial Arts.'  
  
I sighed, "Alright, you win...Niki and I will play. BUT......." I paused for a dramtic effect, it worked  
  
they visibly gulped, "I get to train, BY myself, without NO interupptions!"  
  
I cringed as they gave a squeal in happiness, I walked away smiling. 'Not yet, dear sisters, not yet.' I walked   
  
to were my sisters had gotten some rocks, and were using them as goal posts. The ground wasn't  
  
bad, it was smooth with patches of grass.   
  
As the game started, we got so caught up into the game, we didn't notice our audience. As the game  
  
progressed. Amee and Beth were winning, and as usual my baby sister and I were losing BIG time.  
  
So in a desperate attempt to get the ball out of our defense area. I saw my sister, Beth kicked the ball   
  
high in the air as it came down I braced myself, jumping to met the ball, literally head on, the ball bounced  
  
against the top of my forehead. As the ball went back up into the air, I whirled around, (if you ever seen  
  
Pele` do the bicycle kick, you'll know what I mean) the ball came right where I wanted it, jumping up I kicked  
  
the ball over my head, back to my startled sister.  
  
The shocked looked faded from my sister's blue-grey eyes, as a gleam came into them, 'Oh crap!'  
  
I took a step backwards as Beth kick the ball up into the air again, but not high enough for me to   
  
get underneath it. With instinct I caught it, forgeting, temptaraily that I was not the goalie!! (OOPS)  
  
"KATHLEEN!!"  
  
I flinched at Niki's high pitched screech, Beth came up to me yelling, "HANDS!" I glared at her,  
  
"No kidding Beth!!" I cursed under my breath.   
  
Dropping the ball, I backed up out of the way, it was a penalty kick, which was just the goalie and the  
  
kicker.  
  
But Bethie being too eager, kicked the ball too high and into the woods behind her, I grimace as I ran after it.   
  
It took me awhile to find the ball, it was underneath a bush, getting on my hands and knees, I stretched to reach  
  
it, but only brushed it with my fingertip. With a growl of frustration, I reached again, I grabbed it quickly,   
  
pulling it towards me, smiling I started to get up when I saw feet.....  
  
Big, hairy feet. I followed the feet upward, coming to a pair of expressional deep blue eyes, and a mop of dark brown hair, this 'child' was alittle shorter than my younger sister, Niki.  
  
Of coarse he was taller than I since I was on my knees in front of him, "Are you lost, young one?" I asked  
  
in a gentle tone. He gave a slight smile and shook his head. He was wearing a white tunic, opened alittle at the neck, tucked into brown pants, being held up by suspenders. I then noticed a golden chain around his neck, and peeking out at me was a golden ring. 'Thats odd,' I thought, 'A child like him wearing a ring like that?' Mentally  
  
I shrugged.   
  
I smiled up at him, "Would you like to met my sisters?"  
  
He gave me a shy grin and whispered, "Yes." He had a soft voice, I grinned, 'He was shy, like Niki.'  
  
"Come on then," I stopped, looking down at him, "I'm sorry I should had asked this before, What  
  
is your name, young one?"  
  
Grinning up at me, "Frodo Baggins is my name, and whats yours miss?"  
  
I grinned back, "Kathleen, is my name young sir." I bowed to him. Giving me a wider grin he bowed   
  
back, sticking my hand out I said with a smile, "Shall we?"  
  
Nodding, "We shall." Frodo took my hand.  
  
As we walked into the clearing. It then dawned on me, turning towards the small person beside me,  
  
"Frodo?"  
  
"Yes, Lady Kathleen?" He asked with a puzzled smile.  
  
For an instant I was very flattered, "You can call me Kat, Frodo, but please I am no lady, just Kat."  
  
Nodding he said, "Yes Kat?"  
  
"You are not a child, are you Frodo?"  
  
His smile widened, "No Kat, I am not a child, by any means."  
  
I could feel my face blush, as I knelt in front of him, so we were eye to eye, "I am sorry, Frodo."  
  
His nice blue eyes looked into my brown ones, "It is alright Kat."  
  
I stood up, "My sisters are in that field, playing soccer."  
  
"Soccer?"  
  
"Yeah, its a sport where I come from."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As the field came into view, Frodo watched in amazement as my sister, Niki was doing her tumbling, well  
  
mostly cartwheels, but I didn't tell Frodo that, I hid a giggle, as his eyes widen in amazement. I smiled  
  
as I threw the ball to Beth, yelling, "HEADS UP!"   
  
Beth turned just in time to knee the ball up into the air, and bouncing it to one knee to the other, I rolled  
  
my eyes, "SHOW OFF!!"  
  
Beth just grinned, turning to Amee and they bounced it back and forth.   
  
"NIKI!"  
  
"YEAH?"  
  
"COME HERE!" I waved my sister over, she ran over, coming to a stop in front of me, putting her hands  
  
on her knees, panting, "Yeah Kat?"  
  
I raised an eyebrow at her, "I want you to met someone." But before I could introduce my sister to Frodo,  
  
her eyes found his, they were grinning at eachother. Before I could say a word, "Hello, I am Nichole, but you  
  
can call me Niki."   
  
"I am Frodo, Lady Niki."  
  
I never saw my baby sister so flustered before, I almost sat down to watch. But I rescued my sister from   
  
further embaressment, "Frodo, just call her Niki." I gave a sly grin to Niki, "If you keep calling her 'Lady'  
  
she will end up like a tomatoe."  
  
But my getting back at my sister backfired when Frodo just smiled at her and said, "I love tomatoes   
  
expectually the color of them." He gave Niki a shy smile, who turned even a deeper red, if possible.  
  
'Well so much for that idea,' I thought, 'Oh well.'  
  
I sat down to watch Beth and Amee kicking the ball to eachother, when after awhile Frodo and Niki sat  
  
down with me.  
  
"Why aren't you practicing Kat?"  
  
"Umm?" I was too deep in thought to hear her. "What did you say, Niki?"  
  
"Why aren't you practicing??" Niki asked again, frustrated.  
  
"Oh, sorry sis, just daydreaming. I'll practice later, when there are no eyes to see me." I winked at her.  
  
The soft voice of Frodo spoke up, "But Kat, elf eyes can see in the dark."  
  
'Damn,' I thought. But outloud I said, "Oh well."  
  
Niki raised an eyebrow at me, 'God, shes gotten that down pat.'  
  
"What Niki??"  
  
"Is this because of Haldir?"   
  
"Yep, shes good.' But I lied, "No it isn't Haldir." Standing up.  
  
"Un huh, suuuuure Kat." She gave me a smile that irritated the hell out of me. Niki took Frodo's hand and took him  
  
to met the rest of my sisters, leaving me behind to yell at her back, "Haldir can kiss my a..........." I turned around and ran right into a broad chest, ".......ss" I finished muffled into the chest, I immediately took a step back, well speak of the devil, I clenched my teeth as I looked up into the ice grey eyes of the Marchwarden himself.  
  
I stepped back, glaring up at him. "Yes Hally??"  
  
His eyes frosted over and he hissed through tightly clenched teeth, "Do not call me that, For it is NOT my name, for my name is Haldir!"  
  
I blinked at him, I could feel the tears starting to gather as I tried (honestly I did) to hide a giggle, all I could see is Haldir in a monkey suit with a purple ensemble, with a purple cape. He would look actually like the villian, Mojo Jojo, on the Powerpuff girls. With that image popping up into my head, I could not hold it in, my giggle ended up in full-fledge laughter.  
  
When I tried to stop all I had to do was to look at Haldir's furious face, remembering what he just said, and burst out in laughter. unfortunitly I ended up on my knees, gasping for air.  
  
My sisters came running, as they gathered around me, with puzzled looks on their faces, then Niki looked up at the Marchwarden and saw the look on his face, she wondered why I was on the ground laughing so hard, I was in tears.  
  
"Kat, whats wrong with you?!" Niki said in a voice that was not too happy with her big sister's additude towards the Marchwarden.  
  
Taking deep breathes, I stopped laughing, and said in a MoJojo like voice the words that Haldir said to me.  
  
I closed my eyes at the thought coming into my head again, causing me to laugh all over again.  
  
I saw Niki trying to keep a straight face as did Beth and Amee, Frodo just looked confused, and Hally well he  
  
could be a thundercloud at the moment. Quickly getting up I elbowed Niki in the ribs, I cleared my throat, and  
  
tried to as mature as I could be at the moment without breaking down laughing again.  
  
Niki, Amee, and Beth swallowed their laughter, and slowly walked away from the storm that was ready to hit  
  
me full force, dragging Frodo with them, they disappeared into the woods.  
  
Wistfully I watched them leave, as I slowly faced the fuming Haldir..................amazingly enough all he did was clenched his hands into fist and hissed through his teeth, "Lady Galadriel would like to see you." With that he whirled around and walked away. I stood there, feeling quite stupid, as he halted and whirled back around to see me not following him.  
  
He growled, "This way...my Lady." I raised my eyes to his stiff back as he continued to walk away from me.  
  
A/N sorry guys but I cant not write anymore than this, the next chapter will be Galadriel's mirror ^_^  
  
and Im sorry it has taken me more than usual to get this chapter out.  
  
For those who want to know, meeting Legolas has almost cured her stutter around 'hot' guys, but she does  
  
have the rest of the Fellowship to meet!! *Ahem* sorry for the Mojo Jojo bit I couldnt resist 


	6. A Dark Day, a Sad Day

I have no claims to LOTR, I am just borrowing it.  
  
A/N Sorry I have not be updating, my so called life had gotten in the way.  
Warnings: This chapter is a bit dark.  
  
Gone  
By Xoulblade  
  
Chapter 6 Mirror, mirror in the bird bath  
  
I followed Haldir through the forest and into a garden, I stared in awe at the lush colors. As I turned back to find a close-up of Haldir's broad chest, 'This was definitely becoming a habit.'  
  
I looked up into his eyes and before I said a word, he turned and continued on his way. My eyes widen with surprise, 'What? No evil eye, no glare?' I was almost disappointed. But in all honesty I was not, in fact I was glad, I wanted to be his friend, but he knew what buttons to push to irritate me to no end.  
  
A sense of foreboding hit me as we got closer to our destination, I bit down on my panic, as I fought the feeling of leaving this peaceful place, I was petrified that the Lady of Light will tell us to leave and never return.  
  
Yes to all you readers out there I do panic for no apparent reason, I have three younger sisters that are my responsibility and my duty to protect them, in a world that is strange to us. Without my parents I am lost, and it is my greatest fear, that my sisters will be lost and I will be helpless to protect them.  
  
I bit my bottom lip as I watched Haldir's broad back, for looking at him so intensely, strangely enough it gave me comfort.  
  
Down some stone stairs, onto a large patch of grass, with a fountain in one corner, and right in the center was...a bird bath? That was the mirror? I could have laughed, if I wasn't so petrified.  
  
The area around the mirror was surrounded by a natural wall of rock, draped with vines of ivy and white flowers, in the far corner was a small fountain built right into the wall. I slowly approached the center were the mirror was, I approached it cautiously. I was when I stood at the lip of the mirror, when I looked up, there, standing near the fountain, with a silver pitcher in her hands was a solemn Galadriel, I gulped as she turned an dipped the pitcher into the water that had flowed into a shallow pool at its center.  
  
"Do not be afraid Child, for this mirror, sees the past, the present, and the future of what might be." My fear screamed at me to turn and run, but my curiousity of why my parents died, kept me in my spot.  
  
The mirror appeared black, then a simmering of light rippled through the surface. I stared in fasination as the colors danced across the surface. Then I saw it my home, my world as it was before my parents died. I saw us hugging my Dad before he went back to his base, I saw myself going to my Karate class, Beth and Amee at their soccer game, and Niki going to gymnastics.  
  
I also saw my mom 'trying' to teach me to cook, and my sisters laughing at me for my efforts, but later me laughing at them for being my guinea pigs. I smiled at the images, then the memories took a different turn, I saw a dark tower, with a flaming red eye at its top. This 'red' eye was talking to the leaders of our world, as men and women, under orders from their own Goverments setting free deadly airborn viruses  
  
As the mirror showed me the horrors of what our own people did under the thrall of this beast with its flaming red eye. Tears slipped down my face. As I saw adults dying in waves, I saw kids running out onto the streets, screaming in fear and sorrow, I saw my parents die all over again, . Then I saw the 'being' holding a blue vial in its hands, bowing before an image, it was the flaming eye, its voice crackled like an old lady, "My master, this world is ready."  
  
"Ready? Ready for what?" I thought panicing  
  
Remember child, this is still the past, it has already happened.  
  
I stood there shaking and the coversation commenced, this time it was the eye that spoke in both the beings thoughts and in mine, Let the children of this world be eternal in youth, set forth the potion within the vial.  
  
"Yes Master."  
  
"Eternal Youth??" My mouth dropped open, "By god, that means that I'm, that my sisters are...." My voice broke in the middle, causing, the Lady of Light to finish for me, Yes child that means your sisters and yourself is immortals like the elves are, As our eyes met, Finish child.  
  
I gripped the edge of the mirror, as I looked into its depts again. What I saw horrified me, I saw tiny babies dying because the vial held poison, the younger kids could not handle the potion, and they died. Kids no older than 7 died. My hands covered my mouth as I watched and couldn't do nothing!!!  
  
Then I saw it, the future if this 'red' eye is not destroyed. Armies of dark creatures, invading my world taking the rest of the children as slaves, we had no defences, no adults, we were helpless, thats what 'it' wanted a helpless world with no means of fighting back, since we do not age, it was the perfect plan.  
  
The other part of the vision impacted me more than anything, that vile potion made us older children sterile, I had always wanted children, when I meet a guy, get married, have lots of children. But thats all now a dream................ And it was at that moment, I snapped, losing my folks, the cornstone of my life, I lost it, all I felt was a void the faith and hope that was there was gone.  
  
I raised my glazed eyes to Galadriel, not really seeing her, I had to let this emotion out.........somehow. My hands were clenched so hard the knuckles turned white, then I let it go, I screamed, a scream thats that was full of pain and sorrow that had never been heard of in this peaceful wood, this Lothlorien. I felt like a wild animal that has been cornered and the only way to get out was to fight, my way free.  
  
With the tears running down my face, I ran threw the forest like a mad woman. Running by were we spent the night grabbing my katana, without thinking I ran to the clearing were my sisters and I had the soccer game. I stood in the middle of the field, with my katana in one hand and just stood there.  
  
I didn't know nor cared if anyone was in the field Hate, pure unadultrated hate swept threw my veins. I stared at the blade in fasination, when a shadow fell across my vision. I reacted without thought, and lunged at the intruder.  
  
I came within a hairs breath of his throat, I gasped in shock of what I almost did. Then he did something to shock me more, bringing his hands to his tunic, he ripped it apart, exposing his neck and upper chest, I was shocked as he said, "Strike!"  
  
My mouth to drop open in shock, my eyes locked with his, I felt my tears running down my cheeks. Dropping my sword, I slid to my knees, covering, I avoided his eyes as I covered them with my palms, I sob quietly.  
  
I felt a strong hand on my shoulders, rubbing them gently, thinking it was Beth, I touched the hand in graditude, I stiffened for this hand was large, and somewhat rough, I felt the calluses on the pads of the fingers. I was afraid to look up, to find who was being so nice to me, after I almost killed the March Warden. Then the figure moved in front of me, his hands on both of my shoulders, putting pressure on them, making me look up into, blue eyes?  
  
It was not Haldir, like I was expecting, or hoping it was him, I was the elf that watched the sunrise with me, Legolas. My eyes seem to lock with his, but he made no move to comfort me. I was so focused on Legolas I did not feel small hands all over my back. Until I heard my name I didn't even know who was touching me now.  
  
Looking over my shoulder, my eyes were glazed with tears, as I looked up into the blue eyes of familar being, he didnt say a word, he didn't have to for I saw it in his eyes, my voice cracked, "F-Frodo?"  
  
"Yes Lady Kat?"  
  
I smiled through my tears, "Thanks."  
  
Poor Frodo through his own pain he comforts me, as the Hobbit pulled me into his arms I cried, into his linen shirt.  
  
(As I said earlier Im sorry for not updating...but no one can have a hissy fit, for this story has not been beta...yet) 


End file.
